Keyblade's chosen
by Arella16
Summary: What if Marluxia hadn't rebelled against Xemnas and managed to capture Sora? What if Larxene was in charge of making sure that Sora and Roxas never rejoined? This story tries to answer those questions so please read and review And yes I'm bad at titles .


_**Okay this is just a one shot and a new writing style I'm trying so I wouldn't mind your thoughts on it**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters affiliated with it and I am making no profit on this so you lawyers are out of luck if you think I can pay you**_

* * *

**Keyblade's chosen**

"Wake up" The voice called to him through the darkness "Come on now...wake up".

He opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain when he was met with a blinding light. As his eyes adjusted he noticed he was in an imaculate white room. He tried to move but found that his arms and legs were in chains.

"Wha-what's going on" He asked whoever had been talking "Where am I". He came face to face with a young woman but she wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Oh come now don't tell me you've forgotten" She said poutilly "After all you've only been down here for a few hours".

"Larxene" Everything came back to him in a flash and he attempted to break his bonds but to no avail "What have you done with them".

"You should worry more about yourself" She said smirking, she withdrew a dagger and ran it the full length of his arm, "But I would expect nothing less of the keybearer, maybe I should let you see whats become of them".

She walked to a panel on the wall and hit a button. The walls sprang up revealing windows to different torture rooms.

"KAIRI" He exclaimed. She had been handcuffed to the cieling and three different men were raping her.

"Beautiful isn't it" Larxene said "Women are so much easier to torture than men". Kairi looked at him helplessly and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"She isn't the only one I have here" Larxene said pressing some more buttons. Next to Kairi's cell another friend was chained down.

"NO" He screamed out. It was the Silver haired boy he had been friends with since childhood. His body was twisted and broken and his blood pooled around him and was still trickling down the many spears stuck through his flesh.

"This is my masterpiece can you believe he is still alive" Larxene giggled "Even with fifteen spears stabbed through his body he is still alive". He felt sickened and hung his head tears spilling from his eyes.

"They both kept calling you name desperately wanting you to save them" Larxene said "So did the other two". He gasped but Larxene didn't raise anymore walls,

"The other two well they're just blood splatters on the dungeon walls now" Larxene laughed "Its too bad though, they were fun especially after I showed them yours and your friend's tortures". She walked towards him and lifted his head up.

"Maybe I should make you my permanent play toy" She said withdrawing a small cylindrical object and shoved it against his kneck burning her mark into his flesh.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with" He exclaimed. "Then I wouldn't let you hear your friends pleading for help" She pulled a small recorder out of her pocket and pressed the play button. Instantly the voice of Kairi came out of the speaker.

"Sora please help me...please stop...don't touch me...no" Each scream she made pierced his heart "Stop this...please...no more...please...Riku...please stop...help me Sora".

"Kairi has the sweetest little voice" She said smiling softly "And she has the most wonderful taste".

"Stop it...please no more don't make me listen" He begged. "But its getting to the good part" She laughed.

"What are you doing to her...leave her alone...Sora help her" Riku's voice chilled his soul "Why won't you kill me...Please stop...Sora where are you".

He cringed when he heard Riku's pleas cut off by a blood curdling scream. The sight and sounds of what was happening to his friends broke through the small bit of light in his heart and released the darkness that had been held at bay.

"Yes finally I cannot believe it took so long" She said as Ansem walked in. The thick darkness swirled around Sora enveloping him.

"Well done Larxene" He said placing a hand on her shoulder as the images of Riku and Kairi vanished leaving nothing but the walls of the cell. Realization crossed Sora's features and a tear escaped from his eye before the darkness swallowed him forever.

"Now there is noone standing in our way to make Kingdom Hearts ours" Xemnas laughed "Now to turn the others into nobodies as well".

"Of course Lord Xemnas" Larxene said bowing "Riku will be easy enough but Kairi...we might have to use his image".

"Do what you wish it doesn't matter to me" Xemnas said walking from the room "Just as long as she becomes a heartless".

* * *

_**Well here it is my first attempt at a true tragedy piece review please and give me all your criticisms please**_


End file.
